


Alone

by NoctisValex



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctisValex/pseuds/NoctisValex
Summary: "You are ALONE"That particular insult carried something personal, and it affected Logan more than anyone would have thought.~~~Takes place after "Why Do We Get Out Of Bed In The Morning"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading this from Tumblr (ofc)
> 
> This was an unexpected collab with katatles-the-fish x3
> 
> I'll say who did what in the notes. I did this one!

Logan shut his bedroom door, leaning on it and sliding down. He brought his knees to his chest to hug them as he sucked in a breath.

He couldn’t cry. He didn’t want to cry. He wished that Roman’s words didn’t hurt him.

But they did.

Tears silently rolled down Logan’s face, his chest heaving. A broken sob rang through the empty bedroom, and he clapped his hand over his face to muffle himself.

He wasn’t supposed to have emotions. He was the logical side. 

“Kiddo, are you doing alright?” Patton’s voice came through the door, soft and concerned, and Logan didn’t know what to do.

“I’m just not feeling too good Pat. I’m going to lay down and sleep it off. Please do not come in. I wish to be alone…” he trailed off, barely acknowledging Patton’s whimper of distress, and the shuffling feet of resignment. 

The logical facet stood up slowly, wiping at the fresh onslaught of tears that broke the surface. He was sure the other sides heard him, but he was hoping that they just assumed it to be their imagination, or something. Anything that wasn’t him.

Loosening his tie, Logan slipped under his covers, but he still felt off, so he summoned a few more comforters, effectively hiding deep inside his new blanket pile. He finally allowed himself to cry freely, hugging his pillow close to his chest.

Alone.

The word rang through his head on repeat. And Logan couldn’t argue with it. He was alone. He even pushed Patton away because he wasn’t supposed to feel. The guilt gnawed away at him, even as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By me~

The soft sobs could be heard down the hall by the creative facet, who tugged at his sash guilty. He had let the frustration get to him, and he had ended up hurting one that he cared for. 

But his pride wouldn’t let him take Logan into his arms, wouldn’t allow him to hold him as he carded his hands through the logical one’s hair to comfort him. And…

Roman was crushed.

Changing out of his princely attire in favour of a plain red t-shirt and black sweatpants, he collapsed onto his bed, listening as the sobs faded. He knew what it was like to cry yourself asleep. Roman had done so many times. In fact, the tears were welling up as he stared at the ceiling.

Wordlessly, he got back up, shuffling to the kitchen. The sounds of Disney could be heard from Virgil’s room, and he was grateful no one could see his unkempt appearance.

He grabbed two mugs and began heating water in the kettle. Roman knew that Logan liked a mix of cinnamon and chamomile tea for his stress headaches, and would usually drink it with only a teaspoon of sugar. The fanciful side smiled wistfully, making sure to add exactly a teaspoon to Logan’s favorite mug. The logical side only used it when he was stressed because it was one of those ones that changed with heat, and the constellations always calmed him down.

Once the water was done, he poured it and added the tea bags, turning off the stove before slipping into Logan’s room.

The sight just about killed him right then and there. Logan’s breathing had even out, but the evidence of Roman’s words were still there. Tear tracks stained his cheeks, and his eyes were puffier than the marshmallows he loved to snack on while reading. The number of blankets cacooned around him to make a miniature mountain. There wasn’t any doubt in Roman’s mind that Logan used that many for comfort only, and the guilt turned into an invisible creature that dug its claws into the prince’s back, who could only imagine how many times those blankets had been used.

He took a place in Logan’s big reading chair, keeping a vigilant eye on the other side. Slowly, his eyes started to drift shut, and before his brain had completely turned off, he set his mug on the floor by the chair.

Huddling in on himself, he finally allowed the tears to come. He should have never said those words, much less to someone he cared for rather intimately. 

The guilt grew and grew, whispering into his ear all the worst scenarios Roman could imagine, and for the second time that night, a side fell asleep as he choked on his sobs.

When the creative side woke, he noted a quilt that was covered in constellations on top of him, and Logan sat on the foot of his bed, staring into his cold cup of tea. Hearing the movement from the chair, he glanced up, eyes already filling with tears, his voice hoarse from the screams into his pillow the night before, but a cold edge to his words nonetheless.

“Why are you here? I thought I was supposed to be alone.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Kat!

Roman flinched at the harshness of the logical side’s words. “No. I was wrong for telling you that,” He said after regaining his composure, “I… I was a jerk.”

Logan nodded, “Yes,” he said simply before sitting on the bed and turning his face away, “you were.”

“Okay, I’m trying to be nice, Logan. At least try to work with me,” Roman said, clearly frustrated.

“Why would I have to?” Logan questioned, “So you can gain my trust and figuratively crush it to the ground again?”

Roman was slightly surprised at the implication that Logan had trusted him before, but he decided that was not the thing to focus on at the moment. “I… I don’t know what to say, Logan. I… how can I make you feel better?” He said, tears stinging his eyes.

Logan looked sternly at him for a moment, “For starters, maybe actually apologize instead of implying that you are apologizing”

Roman had a moment of relief. It seemed the logical side had actually had a chance of forgiving him. He wiped away his tears and took a shaky breath. “Logan… I’m s-”

“Apology not accepted.” Before Roman could react, he was already in front of a closed door with a cold cup of tea in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeeee

He couldn’t help it. Roman burst into tears. Standing frigidly, his hands shook as he clutched the tea as if it were his last lifeline.

Roman backed away, stumbling slightly.

The slam of Creativity’s door echoed through the mindscape, and his sobs permeated silence. His heart had been shattered in that one sentence. The guilt that had grown before his nap was now towering over him. His room gave it a physical form and it taunted him relentlessly.

Making sure his room was locked, he stared around his room, immediately hating everything on sight. 

If only he had been a nicer friend.

If only he wasn’t so stubborn.

If only he didn’t need to feel like he was on top.

I f o n l y h e w a s n ‘ t a r o u n d

The thought made the prince pause, blanking having a stare down with his now blank walls. Shredded posters lay scattered around him, the fairy lights ripped out of the outlet. The stars that he had adored so much were now strewn haphazardly around the trashcan.

Much like Logan had before, Roman found himself curled underneath a mount of blankets, struggling to push the unwelcome thought out of his head, but it kept repeating, and multiplying. Soon, the thought was just a jumble of words, but he knew what it meant.

Guilt tore at him, long gashes appearing down his back. Roman whimpered, and silently cursed himself for being the creative facet, even though it wasn’t his choice. The guilt monster continued, until time blurred and Roman wasn’t sure how long it had been.

Eventually, he had the strength to go and bandage his back, grimacing at the scarred flesh. He wished that he didn’t have to be him. 

Perhaps things would be better if he wasn’t him.

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat~

Before Roman was allowed to finish his though, a knock sounded at the door.

“Roman? Kiddo? Are… are you okay in there?”

When Patton’s question was just met with more sobs, he decided it was time to intervene, he twisted at the knob, unable to open the door. “Roman please. I’m worried for you.”

Roman simply stared at the shaking door handle as he let more tears trail down his face. “I’m fine,” he finally said, his voice cracking.

“No, kiddo you’re not. Let me in!”

“I’m… I’m fine,” Roman repeated, falling into a pattern.

Patton fell silent, but Roman knew that he was still out there waiting at the door. Finally, he heard footsteps retreat from the door.

After a moment, Logan’s voice was heard through the walls. “…Roman?”

“I get it. You hate me,” Roman yelled, a surge of rage replenishing his tears.

“Roman, yes I was… considerably hurt by your comment, but, who you just spoke to… that was not me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me~

“Yeah right!” Roman snarled. He wasn’t quite sure why he was angry, but he was, and now he was taking it out on the logical facet. “You were there, in your bedroom. If that wasn’t you, then where the hell were you?”

His hands were balled into fists, his fingernails digging into the palms. Fresh hot tears sprang to light as he trembled, unable to allow himself the thought that it wasn’t Logan.

Who he just spoke to? It’s been hours, hasn’t it? Roman glanced at the clock, shocked to see that only ten minutes had passed. His concentration was broken by Logic’s voice coming through the door this time. 

“… Ro… Please let me in.” He froze.

Only Logan called him that. He treasured the nickname, and if it had been Deceit before like Logan was implying, then this had to be the real Logan. Slowly, he unlocked his door and opened it, revealing a worried looking nerd in front of him.

A gasp was drawn from the other’s lips, and Roman looked shamefully at the floor, remembering how he had torn his room apart. “I’m sorry for saying those things, Lo,” he whispered. “I-I never meant to hurt you and-”

He was cut off when a black blur collided with him, knocking the breath out of him in a crushing hug.

Both sides were crying again, afraid to lose their best friend, clutching at each other like their life depended on it.

Mutters of sorry left both of their lips.

Roman’s knees gave out, bringing them to the floor, where they knelt, huddled together admist the scattered debris of his room.

Logan frowned, untangling himself and immediately missing the warmth of the creative side’s hug, and picked up a poster, smoothing it out. Wordlessly, he began to gather up the numerous Disney posters, and conjured a roll of tape. 

Tape may not be able to mend their broken friendship, but at least it could fix the beloved posters that usually blanketed the walls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat~

There was a moment of quietness as both sides worked together in fixing the posters. Their hands worked together in perfect harmony without any communication.

After their second poster, Logan placed his hand on Roman’s. “Hey,” He started, his voice shaky, “Whetever Deceit said in there… none of that was real. You know that…”

Roman could only look at him helplessly and say, “Did I hurt you, Logan? With what I said?”

Logan looked down as more tears sprung in his eyes. He took a moment to figure out what to say while staring at his own hands. “Yes. You did, but that doesn’t matter-”

“Yes it does!” The royal interrupted, causing Logan to jump back a little, “It does, Logan! I didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t realize how bad my words were until after the video and-” Roman had to stop himself. He was starting to sob. He held a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound.

“I care about you, Lo,” He said finally, his voice quiet.

Logan stared stunned at the other. “Ro, I care about you, too,” Suddenly, Logan seemed to finally notice Roman’s bandages. “Roman… what happened to your back?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me~

His face paled, realizing that he still had no shirt on. Roman scrambled, throwing a shirt over his head hastily and mumbling an excuse. He wasn’t quite ready to explain what had happened, nor did he have any clue on how Logan would react. It was better this way.

However, Logan had other things in mind as he yanked up the messy shirt, brow furrowing in concentration. “You need to take your shirt off.” He headed to the bathroom, worry in his step. “Now,” he added, the commanding tone leaving no room for argument.

Roman pulled the shirt back off, wincing as the cuts twisted with the action. Tears that he had thought were done being spilled once again welled up.

“I won’t ask what happened if you don’t want to talk about it, Ro, but I need to clean these cuts, because I’m almost certain that you haven’t.” The logical side’s voice sounded from behind Roman as surprisingly gentle hands guided him over to the bed. Reluctantly, the prince sat on the edge, Logan settling down behind him with what he assumed to be a first aid kit.

The bandages were slowly removed, and Roman hissed with pain as they stuck to the wounds. 

Logan held a hand over his mouth, his eyes threatening to spill. The gashes were deep, and the creative facet’s back was marred with scars, old and new. Biting his bottom lip, he concentrated on cleaning up the mess on his friend’s back, silently wishing he could just take them all away and place them on himself instead.

The room was quiet despite the hisses of pain and choked back sobs. Then, Logan spoke softly, “Roman… Why do you care about me?”

The princely side was visibly shaken, and his mind was instantly reeling. Why did he care for Logic? How much did he care? “Typically…” he started off slowly, “when someone loves another person, it’s implied that they care.”

A breath hitched behind him, and Roman immediately regretted his tiny confession. His worries grew as the other worked in silence.

Finally, Logan placed the last bandage on his back, nodding with approval to himself before standing and moving in front of Roman, a blank expression on his face.

Roman feared the worst.

“Ro… I may not be the best with “feelings”, but I have studied these things with Patton, and I…” He trailed off, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth nervously. “I think it is safe to say that I return those feelings, but I have not been able to test my hypothesis.” He moved closer before his courage diminished, his lips hovering above the other’s with a question in his eyes. *May I test it now?”

Creativity nodded, and Logan shyly pecked his lips. It was a juvenile kiss, and while Roman longed for more, he remained still, a smile lurking on his face. “And your conclusion, Teach?”

“I love you too, Ro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapters, but filled with angst and fluff right at the very end. Very well put together. x3


End file.
